To Make Right
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: A short blip I wrote to satisfy me on where Knock Out was durning Operation: Breakdown and then some.  It's kinda fluffy!


I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I am working on stuff!

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE - OPERATION: BREAKDOWN!**

I enjoyed this episode but was soooo sad there was no Knock Out. Out of ALL of them, I expected Knock Out to be the one reacting. These two seem to have such a trusting and working relationship, usually where one is the other isn't far behind. So here's a short blip to satisfy me with where Knock Out was and why he didn't show in the episode. :)

* * *

><p>The world suddenly tilted then swayed before a large hand gripped his collar armor, righting him, then the world became level again. More blurry than he remembered it but at least level. And, raising the container to his lips once again, he figured as long as the world was level he could have a little more.<p>

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Breakdown's mouth pressed into a thin line. The way Knock Out was tossing back the high grade you'd think he'd been the one captured and nearly dissected by M.E.C.H.

The medic huffed an airy laugh then swallowed another mouthful before he turned back to his partner, staggering a bit as he did, "No. No, I haven't. Because I haven't forgotten yet how pissed off I am at Starscream. When I forget that…THEN I've had enough."

Breakdown vented a quiet sigh.

Knock Out had been livid at the sight of Breakdown when he finally returned to the Nemesis. Livid boiling over into a near conniption when Knock Out found out Starscream had known about Breakdown's capture and instead of telling him about the situation, he'd kept Knock Out occupied with repairing and upgrading some of the Eradicons. While Starscream had headed his own rescue. A task only taken on to further Starscream's own agenda, indebting Breakdown to him, a means to an end.

Knock Out normally dealt with such betrayals through violence. But not this time. He couldn't. Starscream was his superior, any attack on him would lead to questions, demands for explanations, and it was best if Megatron remained ignorant of exactly how Breakdown returned.

Given the circumstances, Breakdown had believed it was best to simply take Knock Out off the Nemesis and let him cool down, get a little overcharged, knock a few holes in the abandoned town's walls and get it all out of his systems. Thank Primus there where lots of ghost towns in the desert. Last thing Breakdown needed was to draw the attention of the Autobots. Knock Out was currently in no shape to fight.

Breakdown stopped as Knock Out stood for a long moment, optics staring absently, focused inward, seemingly lost in thought. A frown suddenly pulled at Knock Out's mouth as he looked at Breakdown, swaying, shifting a little to steady himself, "I would have come for you. You know that, right?"

And there it was. What all this, the anger, the high grade, was really about. Guilt. Knock Out's guilt. Because he hadn't been there, hadn't even know about the whole ordeal Breakdown had been through till it was all over and done with, Breakdown freed and brought back to safety…..all accomplished without Knock Out even aware of the danger his own partner had been in.

"Yes." Breakdown wasn't lying, he didn't need to. It wasn't Knock Out's fault. It all happened so fast, he hadn't even had the time to comm Knock Out, or anyone for that matter, for help. And if he had…..Knock Out would have come for him. Others, maybe not, most likely not. Starscream had been a surprise. But he'd never doubt Knock Out. If he had known, he would have come.

"Breakdown…." Knock Out reach out a hand to grasp Breakdown's shoulder, fingers closing on air. After two more failed attempts, Breakdown grasped Knock Out's wrist and stepped closer, guiding the silver hand to his shoulder. Fingers clutched at the armor, desperate, needy, as Knock Out stumbled forward, slumping against Breakdown. His other arm circled around Breakdown's waist, hand still holding the canister of high grade, as Knock Out pressed his face into Breakdown's chest plate. The silent, unspoken message coming through loud and clear...I'm sorry.

Breakdown slid an arm around the smaller frame, hand splaying against red plating, holding him. It was apology accepted, even though Breakdown didn't feel like an apology had been needed to begin with. But if it made Knock Out feel better, so be it. Knock Out sighed contently, relaxing against him.

Breakdown let the moment linger a bit longer before glancing down, "Ready to go back?"

"No." A pause. "Wanna race?"

Looking down at the nearly limp form leaning against him, optics about ready to flicker off at any moment, Breakdown bit back a smirk, "Maybe later."

"Fine." Another pause. "Wanna frag?"

Breakdown smirked, shaking his head, "Yeah, let's do that." Right. After this much high grade, the minute Knock Out was flat on a berth, he'll fall right into recharge. Always did.

Knock Out gave a rumbling purr as Breakdown shifted to tighten his grip around his lithe frame, turning them both back the way they came, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Notes:<br>I love these two! I can't get enough Knock Out/Breakdown :)


End file.
